


Base and Mindless Creatures

by Megan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bad Ending, Bukkake, Choking, Come Inflation, Crying, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Forced Deepthroat/Choking on a Dick, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Hentai Tropes, Implied Mindbreak, M/M, Openly Raped in Public, Public Humiliation, Rape, Raped by Monsters, Rope Bondage, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Status Effects, Verbal Humiliation, Victim Fights Back, gang/team/group fucktoy, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan/pseuds/Megan
Summary: One unit of the Nohrian army hascreativenew ideas on how to stop the Hoshidan advance and a belligerent new prisoner to test them on.





	Base and Mindless Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



Nothing comes out when he opens his mouth, no words and no magic, not even a scream. It hadn't been a hex-- _silence_ , one of these Nohrian cowards has silenced him because they can't take him in a fair fight.

"Cat got your tongue, Hoshidan?" The soldier is taunting him, yet another enemy mistaking a small frame and a baby face for weakness. "Now we can have some fun, you and me and all my friends back there you tried to kill."

They're all grabbing at him at once, too many hands ripping at his clothes to push all of them away. They even yank off his headband and sandals in their frenzy to strip him bare.

Someone knots a rope around his neck, long enough to use as a leash. Except instead of dragging him forward they use it to choke him, until he's red in the face and his vision dims.

He slams his head up into the man's face, which has him wincing and seeing stars but makes an incredibly gratifying _crunch_ as nose cartilage splinters under the force.

He drops Hayato, and the instant of stunned inaction around him is long enough for him to sprint off the road and dive into the trees.

The sound of branches snapping under his feet is covered up by the man shrieking for a vulnerary, and for a few precious minutes he thinks he might get away.

Then the rope around his neck tightens as he steps forward--someone's taken hold of it, and Hayato comes a razor's edge away from strangling himself before he gets his feet to stop stumbling forward.

His new captor is behind him in an instant, forcing him to walk back the way he's come until their combined weight slams him into a tree at the side of the road.

"Found you," he breathes in Hayato's ear, the man's full weight pinning him against the tree. He's up on his toes, just barely touching the ground, and he can feel what must be a cock hard against his back.

There's a rustle of fabric and a clank of metal-- unbuckling a sword belt?-- and then Hayato can definitely tell it's a cock. It bounces wetly against his back as the man hitches him up higher, until it slides into the cleft of his ass and settles there.

Everyone knows about the boundless depravity of Nohrians, but knowing doesn't make living it firsthand any less horrifying.

He tries to shimmy loose, but someone grabs the end of the rope and pulls it tight. He goes tense as his airway constricts, then slack as it goes on so long his vision goes dark around the edges. Once they finally let go, he coughs and gasps for air for a few seconds before he gasps and thrashes for an entirely different reason.

The tip of that cock is pressing against his asshole. There's not quite enough pressure to get past the muscle resistance and slip inside, but that almost makes it worse-- it just makes him so very aware, face burning and asshole twitching at the touch and tears in his eyes-- of what's about to happen.

"Wait," someone new says. "Slick him up first. Someone's got to have something for it around here."

"Why waste the time?" His captor asks, pushing in just a little harder. Hayato bites his lip, even though there's no sound to hold back.

"They last longer this way," the newcomer says, as if explaining something to a child. "Do you want to explain to everyone else why they didn't get a turn?"

That must be a convincing enough argument, because Hayato is unceremoniously dropped to the ground and pulled up onto his hands and knees. He barely has a chance to get his bearings before someone wrenches his legs apart, splaying them wide.

Something warm and thick and slippery pours down over his asshole, and it's immediately followed by two fingers pushing inside him. There's no hesitation, no chance to acclimate, just sudden painful _fullness_.

He tries to scream, tries to throw them off, tries to move away from the inorexable, burning pressure as those fingers leave him slick and open. None of it works; his scream comes out a voiceless rasp and they hold him firm through all his struggling.

"Think I can get my whole hand in him?" The soldier asks as a third finger fucks into him, and he thrashes harder.

One of the other soldiers grabs the end of the rope and loops it around Hayato's wrists. He tightens and knots it until Hayato's hands are bound tight and his head is forced to bow. He has no leverage like this-- his chest is practically on the ground, his ass in the air. If he lashes out again like that, he'll strangle himself.

"Don't use your fist yet, I have a better idea. Where's that mage?" Someone asks. It's hard to focus on what they're saying when everything hurts, when the rope around his neck is too tight, when he can feel whatever they've used for lubricant running down his thigh. "Someone find him, I want him to summon a Faceless."

That last word shocks Hayato back into coherence, and he scrambles back what little he can without breaking his own neck. No, _no_ \--

One of them laughs as he plants his foot right onto the small of Hayato's back with enough force to shove him flat against the ground. Between the pressure and the rope and the thought of a Faceless, he can't breathe.

"We finally found what scares the Hoshidan." He presses harder and Hayato coughs, trying to get a lungful of breath that isn't more Nohrian road dust than real air. "I like it. Maybe he'll learn to appreciate us a little more."

When the boot finally lifts, Hayato pushes himself back up on trembling knees and gasps for air. He barely manages to gulp down a handful of rasping breaths before he hears too-heavy footsteps in the distance.

"Slick him up some more," someone says from nearby. "I want to see if he likes it."

" _Fuck_ , that's foul." The soldier whose boot has just eased off his back sounds admiring. "You fuck monsters in Hoshido, pretty boy?"

Three slick-smeared fingers slide into him smoother and easier this time, easily enough to stir another shameful bit of pleasure in him. He's more than half hard by the time someone lifts him up and lines his hole up against an impossibly big cockhead.

"Enjoy," the man holding him whispers in his ear with a filthy chuckle.

Everything goes white-hot, agony wrenching up his spine as he's filled to the brim and beyond. Every inch of his skin is on fire-- he can't move, he can't breathe, he can't do anything but tremble against the soldier's hold as the monster keeps going and going and _going_. It goes on for so long that he doesn't know how he can't feel it in his throat.

It finally ends with rough, monstrous hands settling at his waist. Hayato tries to stop the panic that wells up in him, tries not to think about the fact that he's impaled on something from a nightmare and helpless to do anything to stop it. All he has to do is hold out until the silence wears off; then he can rip these bastards apart, teach them that they've underestimated the wrong man--

"I bet he comes on it," someone says.

"No way, it's too big. I'll take the bet." The one who'd told him to enjoy it laughs again. The sound vibrates through Hayato's chest.

The Faceless behind him thrusts in tentatively, like it's not entirely sure what's happening, and Hayato's revenge plan melts away as its cock rubs relentlessly against the same spot the soldiers had toyed with. He tries to get away, but all he can manage is a squirm that makes things _worse_.

"Pay up, he's hard." The voice is nearby, but the blood roaring in his ears makes it sound so far away. 

"Nah, you don't win unless he comes," someone else says. No, _no_ , the very thought makes him sick, dread heavy in his stomach and his throat so tight it strangles him as surely as the rope had.

"I'm sick of holding him up-- get the other one over here." The soldier holding him up shifts in place a little, and there are more heavy footsteps.

Hayato screws his eyes shut and clenches his teeth. He knows what they want to do, and let them just fucking try it.

Someone covers his nose.

He fights it as long as he can, even when his lungs burn and every thrust makes him want to gasp for air. He fights it until he can't anymore, until he has to open his mouth to pant for air.

As soon as he does, someone takes him by the hair and shoves his mouth down onto the second Faceless. The cock stretches his mouth enough that it's all but impossible to bite down, bitter and salty and so wet he has to swallow to keep from choking. His gut roils at the fact he's swallowing precome from a Faceless.

It sits heavy on his tongue for a few minutes. They're holding the monster back, he realizes in horror-- it's trying to make those same mindless thrusting motions that are already rocking his body back and forth.

"Breathe," the one holding his hair orders. "It's no fun if you pass out."

Then they stop holding the monster back, and Hayato is gagging on a cock too impossibly large to take as it pushes right down into his throat.

He's choking. He's going to die like this, speared through on both ends by Faceless while Nohrian soldiers cheer them on. 

Except then he doesn't. He swallows against the pressure, a last-ditch panic response that hurts so much that new tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, and suddenly everything falls into place. The too-big cock is seated in his throat as surely as the other one fills his ass, past any gag reflex or ability to fight, and he can take thin, shaky breaths through his nose.

"Oh, fuck," one of the soldiers says with a groan, and then there's a hot, wet stripe across the side of his face.

The tears that fall from his eyes this time are _furious_. They're jerking off over this, at the sight of him held speared through and used to the point of ruination.

Death is too good for them. When he gets free, he's going to do to them what they've done to him. Azama would help him with this; so would Saizo or Orochi. Between the four of them, they can inflict this suffering a thousandfold on any Nohrian unfortunate enough to get in their way.

Just to add to his humiliation, his body is starting to adjust to the stretch. The ludicrous size of the Faceless means it doesn't bump against that torturous spot inside of him so much as it presses against it constantly. He's harder than he'd been with the soldiers, he's _dripping_. Between that and how lightheaded he is from his shallow breathing, his only mercy is that the cock down his throat hurts enough to keep him from coming.

The Faceless in his throat comes first. When he feels the beast tense and hears him, he jerks back against the hand in his hair. The soldier lets him go, for whatever reason, and he's able to pull back almost all the way before the monster spills itself. Only the head remains in his mouth.

 _Spills_ is a poor word for it-- _pours_ himself, perhaps. There's so much of it so fast that he's forced to swallow mouthful after mouthful just to keep from choking. It's thick and bitter and settles heavily in his stomach, and it doesn't stop. Even when he's too full, when he feels swollen and heavy and full to the brim with sloshing liquid, it keeps flowing.

When he tries to pull further back, the Faceless thrusts forward in what must be coincidence-- a base, mindless creature like this couldn't be capable of such timing. That sends the next flood of come practically down his throat and he has to swallow it down, again.

When someone finally pries the cock out of his mouth, the Faceless doesn't stop. Without anywhere to go it slaps against the side of his face, the final spurts of come soaking his hair. Even those agonal thrusts are enough to leave his face and hair dripping, to say nothing of what drools out of his slack mouth as he sobs for breath.

The Faceless still holds tight to his shoulders, rubbing its spent cock over Hayato's face in search of a hole. He closes his mouth before it can choke him again, and instead it smears the mess over his nose and eyelashes.

With the agony in his throat reduced to a hollow soreness, he can feel his arousal starting to climb again. It would be easier if this hurt more, if he weren't perilously close to humiliating himself, if his orgasm wasn't an inevitability clawing its way out of him--

He has to open his mouth to pant for breath, and just when he does, just as he's about to come, the Faceless thrusts its cock back down his throat. The sudden burst of pain is enough to pull him back from the brink and ruin that wretched orgasm, and he's almost grateful to the creature for it. Better choking down precome than taking undeniable pleasure from this.

The only warning he gets before the Faceless buried in his ass comes is a tightening of the hands on his hips and a rise in the pitch of its sickening moaning. Then there's a flood of heat and a sudden fullness in his belly that makes everything so far feel like nothing.

There's no way he can take all this. He doesn't have enough room inside to hold this much come. Only somehow he does, his skin taut and his muscles aching as everything stretches past what it should. It should spill out of him-- what is he right now but a vessel filled too full?-- but it can't, not with the cock holding it all in.

"Someone pull them off; they're not going to stop and we need to keep moving." The speaker sounds strained, and he realizes why when more come splashes across his face.

"Let the rest of us finish first." Someone else spurts over his back.

Neither Faceless has gone soft or stopped its confused thrusting, so all he can do is hang there silently as soldier after soldier finishes on his face, on his back, in his hair. He doesn't dare open his eyes, both because he doesn't want to see the Faceless and because he suspects it's going to burn if he gets come in his eyes.

They finally pull him off one of the Faceless. The one behind him, which leaves him suddenly fluttering around empty air instead of clenching down on too much cock. The emptiness is both a relief and almost an ache, like his body has gotten so used to this in such a short amount of time that _not_ getting fucked is strange.

With no cock to seal it in, he can feel come running down his legs. The thought of spilling it all like this, letting it pour from him in front of everyone, is worse than keeping it inside. He manages to clench up enough to hold most of it in and at least delay any further humiliation, even though his muscles cramp at having to tense around such fullness.

His knees hit the ground with bruising force, and without his arms to balance him he's sent tumbling forward. He can't hit the ground, not with the Faceless in the way, but his face hits the slick, rubbery skin of its bared belly and he sinks down impossibly further on the cock shoved down his throat.

"Don't worry, you can come back for more later." It's that same soldier who's been betting that he'll come, he can tell by the voice. He takes Hayato by the hair and yanks him right off, no warning or preamble.

It hurts almost as much coming out as it had going in, and he's still choking and gasping for air when he's hoisted up in the air and settled facedown over something-- the Faceless, he realizes in horror. He's over the Faceless' shoulder.

A thick, calloused thumb slips past his bruised, sore rim with almost no resistance, and he lets out a silent sob against the monster's back.

"Make it keep him full," one of them says, probably to the mage. "He worked so hard for all that, it would be a shame if he spilled any more. You, see if we can find Lady Camilla's squad to report to-- she won't make us give him back to Hoshido."

His jaw aches, his asshole is raw and tender, his belly is taut and swollen full of come that can't escape with the thumb plugging his hole, and even after all that he's hard and perilously close to coming against this thing's shoulder. Every step jostles his cock against the Faceless' odd, rubbery skin and draws him that much closer to orgasm.

He lets out a soft, almost broken whimper as he tries not to come-- and that's enough to startle him back into coherence.

_He'd made a sound._

He manages to wrench his eyes open, the mess smeared all over his eyelids and lashes not quite dry enough to glue them together. All he can see is green skin and leather straps.

The Faceless moves its thumb almost experimentally, driving in deeper and brushing against the spot that makes his cock twitch. He just barely bites back a desperate noise and keeps from giving himself away. No one seems to have noticed him whimpering before, since the answering spell never comes.

It's going to have to be now. Much more of the pace rubbing his cock against skin with every jarring step, any more of that thumb moving in him, and he'll start moaning like he actually wants this. When he does that, they'll silence him again.

This is the best moment he'll have. Now that he can sense them again, the spirits are clear about that.

The Faceless draws its thumb out of him and grabs him by the waist. The groaning noise it makes is the worst one yet. He can see what it's doing-- it's going to try and shove Hayato down onto its cock, still desperate for a warm hole to fuck even if it doesn't remember why.

The tiger spirit takes it down with a shriek, and as soon as Hayato's feet hit the ground he runs. It takes little enough magic to shred the rope, and when it drops away he can finally lift his head and take stock of where he is and where he can run to. There's still a second Faceless and an entire Nohrian patrol after him, so he'll need to meet up with the Hoshidan army as soon as he can.

He doesn't get far. It's the Faceless who reaches him first, pinning him against a tree and taking the only thing it wants.

The first brutal thrust fills him to bursting all at once, and that's all it takes for Hayato's self-control to snap like a too-taut wire. He screams as his orgasm finally wins out, clenching and shuddering as best he can around a cock that forces him so brutally wide.

Every time he clenches tight it just reinforces how he's both full to the brim and completely exposed and wrenches another come-dripping twitch from his cock. It's like his own body is as determined to humiliate him as the Nohrians are, like getting pinned to a tree and fucked stupid by a mindless beast is all it's ever really wanted.

When it's-- mercifully-- done and he thinks he's back to himself enough to risk magic, he tries to cast a spell to summon something, _anything_. Just as he does, he shivers with an aftershock, a ghost of an orgasm that turns his words into a gurgling sob. His entire body trembles with every thrust, too weak and overstimulated to truly enjoy it but unable to relax under the onslaught. 

He's gone soft, but his cock still twitches and dribbles when a thrust hits him just so. Words are beyond him-- he's hiccupping, almost sobbing, when he feels the monster tense again and oh, no, _no_ , he's too full and he can't take any more--

"No more, I can't-- please--" he's begging out loud, he realizes dimly, which means he can put together words after all and he can fight back--

He stops begging just as abruptly, even though his mouth is still moving. The silence spell hits him at the same time the Faceless' orgasm does, and everything is silent and still as death as he screams his throat raw. It's too full, he feels as if his belly is about to burst. He dares to look down and has to close his eyes, because he's so full of come he's _bulging_.

A trickle of thick, slimy heat runs down his leg, not even the girth of the monster's cock enough to completely stopper up so much.

"They just keep going, don't they," someone says behind him. The priest who'd silenced him? They sound faraway, almost unintelligible between the Nohrian accent and the awful groaning of the Faceless so close to his ear. "Teach a few more of them what their cocks are for and we could fuck the whole Hoshidan army into submission."

"Shit, tell Iago that and he'll summon as many Faceless as we need." This one finally, mercifully, pulls Hayato right off the monster's cock. Come pours out of his hole, running down his thighs in a torrent; he tries to tighten up almost out of reflex, the humiliation and mess just barely outweighing the thought of keeping it inside. All he gets in return is a flutter of his stretched, aching rim and more come splashing out onto the ground.

His cock twitches. He feels so empty, which should be a good thing. He wants to be empty, he does. He shouldn't almost miss the fullness even while his skin crawls at the filth all over it.

"This is disgusting. Do I really have to carry him back?" A third soldier asks, his voice deeper than the others.

"You lost the draw," the first one says. "And we can't put him back on the Faceless without it trying to fuck him again. He might actually die if that happens again while he's like this."

They hoist him up onto the third man's back-- he's huge, almost as big as the Faceless-- and then he's held fast, arms over his shoulders and legs around his waist. The forced splay of his legs exposes his hole and starts another flood of come, and that's when he breaks down sobbing in earnest. Not that anyone can hear him, or see him crying with his face pressed to a broad back.

He can feel rough rope on his wrists and ankles, the same sort that he'd shredded off his throat. They're tying his hands and feet together to keep him in place. He'd like to believe it's to keep him from escaping, but even he has to admit that it's more likely to keep him from falling off.

"I get to have him first thing after the cleric puts him back together again," the man he's been lashed to says with a rumbling sound of dissatisfaction. "All that mess in his hair is ruining my uniform."

"So make him clean it up when we stop," someone else suggests with a coarse laugh. "With his mouth."

He just cries harder, face hidden so none of them can see.

By the time they stop, exhaustion and hurt have caught up with dread and shame, and he's on the verge of passing out. What wakes him up from his stupor is a very familiar voice screaming for them to stop, to let go.

"Sounds like they caught another one," one of the soldiers says. Hayato feels sicker than he has through this entire ordeal. "Let's bring our Hoshidan along, let him see what this one gets."

He'll have an ally in this. They can get away, get back to the main force.

Except... if they've beaten _him_ , what chance does anyoe else have? Who could stand up to this?

His asshole twitches, a little tighter than before but still trickling come. He's sticky, his throat and wrists are raw from the rope, and no matter how much he loses from his ass, his belly is still full of what he's swallowed. They're about to heal him up and put him through it all again.

But not until someone else proves how strong he is, until someone else breaks even faster than he had. As long as someone else gets away fewer times, inflicts less damage, takes more cock and enjoys it more, he can get through this.

There's another scream, closer this time. Close enough to hear fabric rip and metal clang against itself.

He takes a deep breath and lifts his head so he can see.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine whatever character would make you happiest as the new prisoner. ;)


End file.
